The present invention relates to boat hull protectors and more specifically to a bumper fender that can be used to protect a boat hull when the boat is moored to a dock or another boat.
In the past, boat fenders have been made with a variety of materials and configurations to protect a boat from damage when moored at a dock.
The typical boat fender was round or cylindrical in shape and since it was merely suspended from its upper end from the boat, the motion of the boat tended to squeeze the fender out of its location so that the boat was allowed to come into contact with the dock. Even if the fender maintained its position, the rolling, sliding or scraping motion of the fender against the boat hull would mar the boat finish.
Woven or sheet-like fender covers have been used in the past, but these too tended to wear or mar the boat hull.